A Very Strange Situation
by gw11walkersean
Summary: The of how I became a Tigrex.


This is the story on how I became a Tigrex and my life as a Tigrex.

"Are you ready! Nyah!" Lola (my felyne companion) shouts at me.

"Its 6 am Lola go back to sleep." I reply tiredly.

"True but were going to investigate meownster tracks in the desert remember."

"Wait its TODAY, aw crap I gotta get ready."

I barely managed to get there on time.

"Ah late as usual Sean" the Commander sighs. Now let us begin, one day ago strange monster tracks were seen in the desert so I assembled a team of 4 elite hunters to track the monster and capture it. Sean, Caleb, Marc and Felix.

"Now, begin!"

We trekked into the desert and split up and meet at the northwest camp in 2 hours.

"Ooh a cave meowster, lets go and investigate." Suggests Lola.

"Good idea, its getting dark." I reply.

Inside the cave is illuminated by a orange

gem, its glow is warm and calming I might just sleep here for the night I thought to myself and after a few minutes I was out cold.

Chapter 2

After I woke up I noticed Lola isn't beside me, I also notice that the gem isn't here.

"Looooolaaaaaa, where are yoooouuu"

Nothing, just the echo of my voice against the cave wall.

I scratch my head in confusion, ow my head. I examine my hand. I have claws!!!

I run outside I spot a pool of water and check my reflection staring back me is a Tigrex! I must be dreaming, I pinch myself and close my eyes. Nothing.

This can't be happening.

"Mmmm dinner." says a voice from behind me.

I whip round standing over me is the largest deviljho I've ever seen and before I know whats happening its has me by the neck and is thrashing his head wildly from side to side.

Its going to break my neck! So I try and fight back, I found its head and dug my claws into its eyes as far as they would go. Then it just fell limp to the ground. Then I realise I'm bleeding freely from a wound in my neck. I stumble a few meters before everything went black.

I wake to find I'm in a cave , not the one were my 'transformation' took place but a much larger cave.

"You're awake."

I turn round to notice another Tigrex, with a slight hint of feminism in her voice, .

"Where am I?"

"My den, what is your name"

Ummmmm "Grimclaw," I reply.

"Hmmmm Grimclaw, I'm Starfang."

"Eat, you need to regain your strength."

Then I noticed the Apceros carcass beside her, she pushed it over to me with her foreleg l devour the entire body bones and all.

"I'm going to parol my territerritory for intruders." "You will stay here and rest."

She flies out of the cave and into the desert.

Chapter 3

I then realise were high up on a cliff I think. I look over the cliff its quite a long way down but then I spot Starfang getting attacked by a group of hunters, and shes on the losing side.

I can't jump down or will die then I remember I'm a Tigrex I have wings, so I ready myself and jump. I spread my wings and dive down and fan out my wings just in time before I hit the ground.

The hunters acknowledge my presence and two of them advance on me while the other two focus on Starfang. The two hunters continue to advance on me, one vaults into the air with his spear but I quickly swat him out of the air and pin him down.

The other on charges at me with his sword. I don't know what came over me but I let out the most earsplitting, bone breaking, rock shattering roar.

Then everybody went silent. The hunters fled in terror and confusion, while Starfang just lied there I rushed over to if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Okay, okay no need to get touchy"

Chapter 4

Starfang POV

"Wait your not okay you've got a nasty cut on your tail."

"I said I am fine!"

We flew back to our, I mean _my_ den to rest. I awoke the next morning to find Grimclaw was already awake and had caught a few Kelbis.

"I'm pulling my weight, you helped me so I'm helping you."

"Thank you."

"I've also checked our, _your_ territory for intruders," he said sheepishly.

After we've eaten we sleep.

Chapter 5

Grimclaw POV

I lay awake that night contemplating how this is happening, then I see a shadow at the entrance of the cave. The creature creeps into the cave it doesn't notice me but it sees Starfang.

Its a Nargacuga. It slowly creeps up to the sleeping Starfang it prepares to strike. At the last moment I strike my claws into it's tail it howls in pain and anguish.

It leaped at me but it crashed into the cave wall then I grabbed it's head with my claws and started to slam it into the cave wall again and again until all that was left where it's head should've been was a bloody stump.

"What happened Grimclaw?!"

"A Nargacuga snuck into the cave, then tried to kill you so I struck first."

"So you saved me?"

"I guess so."

Chapter 6

Starfang POV

I honestly didn't think he had it in him.

"Hey Starfang."

"Yeah, Grimclaw."

"Why did you save me?"

Ummmmmm think Starfang, think.

"Why don't we go hunting?"

"Sure."

We go hunting and find a pack of Apceros we separate some of the pack fromfrom the rest and kill them, we begin to eat.

Chapter 7

Unknown POV

"Were going to have to migrate."

"Wait the WHOLE CONTINENT!?"

"Yes the whole continent."

"Well where are we going to go?!"

"The New World."

"Ok, so how are we going to get EVERY MONSTER THERE!?"

"We will call a council."

"How?"

"You shall see."

Chapter 8

Grimclaw POV

"Grimclaw."

"Yeah Starfang."

"I, I've got something to tell you."


End file.
